Starwars Jedi danger
by Jedi Master Plo Koon
Summary: Please read and comment or review and please PM me so i know what you think thanks


Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or any of its characters they belong rightfully to Lucas arts a fox 20th century and Lucas films the only characters I invented are as followed and probably more (Mi-lion Lily Rose May Digon Henry Peter Mike John Fe-be Rachel Mary Nia Kevin Evin and Woka Grand admiral wrath Admiral Hinderford Bob Largos Arthree)

Star wars

Chapter one

The warning from a friend

Luke had been busy in his temple but he had a message from a cloaked stranger who had sent a message of warning to him. The stranger had told him if he needed help to either contact it on it's home world of ramen or on naboo he was headed to naboo with the other jedi to see if there was danger of any sith yet the stranger who spoke, spoke gentle and calmly. But he still didn't trust this stranger yet he had to find out who this young stranger was so he had asked if any ships had landed on naboo and a reply came back saying only one. He thanked the captin of the naboo defence team he had a feeling this ship was the strangers ship he would find this stranger soon. He had a feeling the stranger would probably land out side the city probably half a days journy on foot he would land there to but a bit closer to the city and he could hide his ship better.

It was late when she landed she lowered the landing ramp and flew gracefully out of the ship and landed lightly. She had no true journy except a friend of her's had contacted her and told her to meet him at the steps of a lunch cafe not doing so well. She had told her friend she had some firends who she would bring with her, her friend said the more the better. She and her firends walked to the woods they heard a ship fly over their heads and land some where probably half a mile she and her companions walked deep into the woods they heard sounds of other people making there progress slowly but she and her friends would stay on the path yet she had a feeling some one was following them yet she knew her companions knew but taking her example acted as if they didn't, so who ever was following them would probably think that they were just normal people walking through the woods. Yet she knew better she would allow this person to follow them then lose them in the tree's as they leap by the help of the force.

He saw the small group while his own group would meet him at the naboo cafe. Where all low lifes would go he would watch this small group. If they knew they were being followed they could conseal it very well they acted as if no one was behind them. They kept walking until they stopped and looked at a large tree he saw one after the other leap on to each other's shoulders and then leap with the help of the force to each tree branch and help the next person up. He stayed out of view as the last one ran backward then ran fast and zoomed striaght up the tree trunk flipped and landed gently onto the top most tree branch. Then the last person walked right off the branch then flipped in midair and went into a very deep dive he stayed out of this persons sight he expected to hear a crash. But he saw the person stop in midair and as if a ladder had been flipped over the person was touching the ground and looked straight up then two lines of light shot out of this strangers hands and they were being moved back and forth then he looked up and saw others reply. He stayed in the shadows he saw the rest of this strangers team all at once do the same dive and as if on ladders flip over and touch the ground.

She walked right by the tree luke was hidding behind her lightsabers on both sides and one of her team mates sent a nodded at her which ment some one was there she moved fast both sabers off she and this person were both engulfed into pure darkness she smiled she knew exactly who was here she made sure she couldn't be heard she looked straght into the face of a jedi master who hadn't noticed that she was there she smiled wider then heard blaster bolts she flew quitely she had a feeling that he had felt her leave yet she ran with the others far from that spot they made it to the entrence of the city right before the sun came up she smiled she knew where she would go she ordered the others to wait and walked off she saw the rest of the team of who she had seen which she was now positive it was luke skywalker she laughs out loud and then flipped her cloak over and turned invisable the others knew when she had vanished they all should and join her when they all had flipped their cloaks over and vanished she smiled then nodded they all ran to her just as the other jedi burst from there check point they saw no one they stood just inches from them with their lightsabers just touching them she smiled she leaped then landed and a puff of dust exploded from her impact she laughed loudly then they saw smaller dust puffs as more people ran after her.

He realized who that stranger was who had warned him and who had stood in front of him he acted as if he hadn't noticed any one yet he saw right into her face which he allowed her to stare into his he hadn't seen her in ages she was a friend of his who he thought had been born on tattoine. Now he realized she was from a whole diffrent galaxy which was braver then any people of any galaxy who had faught the empire for years with out realizing it they wouldn't let clone troops take the fight on their own world thats when he had seen her cartwheel to a ship and zoom into its cockpit then zoom out to battle. He had thought she was dead for her ship was a smoking pile of metal but he saw her on his own ship he wondered how she got there then she saw a ship near her and leaped with great gentleness and land easily on the other ship. Even tho they were moving over fifty miles an hour she must have been the one who had rescued him the last time he had gone on a mission alone. He had been helped to a med center but the people said the person would't tell her name but just to tell him a friend had saved him. Now this same friend had warned him of a danger that no one had noticed.

She had been wounded one of the others had shot her but she kept running the blond bearded man had yelled at him. She smiled warmly when she recognized Peter Sua she hadn't seen him for ages she had a few friends who never found saftey but she pushed those memories out she closed and locked the door on them for the time being but she knew they could break out again. She had raped her wound and pulled her sleeve down after patching the hole the blaster bolt had made she looked pretty in her white suit she kept all her clothing clean on tattoine in ways many wouldn't think of she had a extra room to her house there she had sprayed her clothing with a special soap formula then used water and cleaned them then carefully carried her clothing to the top floor and let it sit in the mercyless suns she smiled she at least got clean clothing which when the dust started collecting she would run off her roof and fly then flip before landing in perfectly clean whit suits.

He had join'd his team and saw peter totaly telling some one out he looked displeased. He noticed Luke then stopped his telling's. He walked over to Luke and told him of what had happened. Luke looked toward the woods then whispered to peter and told him of what happened earlier. He nodded smiling they both had probably been feeling the same things earlier then he walked back and told them all dismissed. Luke had to keep his mind open and look as if he wasn't troubled which he did perfectly then they all headed out to the cafe where he probably would find his friend he would at least try.

She had a feeling he would go to that cafe she wanted to see if he would and greet her old friend she had told her friend who was Kevin Kingsten that she had run into an old friend from tattoine and if they would excuse her for a bit. Her friends all nodded and allowed her to have some alone time she wouldn't want him to see her group she had seen obi-wan he probably would have them all walk in first then him follow a few minutes later and sit a bit away so if there was a sith no one would get hurt. She would just sit in one spot in the middle of the room where she would be totaly missed if any sith were looking for any jedi. A few minuets later she saw his team leaded by obi-wan walk in and go to a table in a corner near her own she had ordered them not to make contact even if they saw some one they knew or this could be bad. She saw him enter then walk to the bar order a drink and look for her she pulled a rock out of her pocket and it zoomed at him he caught it and walked straight to where it had flown from.

He had entered and ordered a drink after he payed for it. He was almost hit in the face by a rock he used the force and the rock zoomed to his hand he walked to the table. Where some one was sitting he sat down he was glad to be hidden in the crowded place. He noticed his friend looked diffrent he had a feeling he looked diffrent to but he smiled "so how have you been i haven't seen you sense we both had been fighting in that damned war" she looked at him smiling she pulled out a small device then before he could say another word she put her hand out for silence and pulled a small tool out of her belt and started tweaking it she then hit play he heard two people talking and he noticed that one of them was someone he had faught once he listened as the conversation started with an odd sound. the conversation went somthing like this "so you think we are dumb do you -hears table being thrown across the room- you think we are the enemy well here a damn newsflash we're trying to save the damned galaxy from destruction i see you wanting to scream out for us to step down but hear this and hear it good cause its only coming once WE WILL NEVER LET THE ENEMY STEP UP WE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DEFEATE THEM FOR A WHILE BUT THEY WILL GROW AND GROW UNTIL DEATH IS AT ALL OUR DOORS IN ONE DAY" then pure silence which he looked at her she wasn't scared and if she was she could keep it off her face and not let the force give her away. The sounds of screams of pain and agony came from the small device she looked at the ceiling then she closed her eyes and as the word came clear she opened her eyes and started murmuring. "He will come he will come we know he will come he has destroyed to much now he will return" she pointed a finger not at luke but at some lady who was in black he turned to his friend who began speaking these words "danger will show its nature if you feed it like a fire if you leave it, it shall grow it will grow and grow until death is at the doors of millions we must stop them now before we are to late we must stop the sith and followers before they can destroy what is being worked for you must heed these words we will be doomed we will lose we will die we won't survive a second time only us who have worked for this might live" she looked at him her eyes fierce she closed them when she opened them again her eyes were no longer a haze of blue with white and black smudge.

She stood bowed then leaped over the crowd and landed gently on the counter the others hadn't noticed her when they saw the shadow

they all turn'd she smiled she then leaped down. she noticed they all looked at her and she nodded they would leave she leaped toward the door but the lady in black leaped in front of her she slipped to a halt. She carefully stood she felt eyes on her she wouldn't allow people to know she was a jedi she knew luke and the others would be in danger she stood up smiled then asked the lady to move the lady said: have me move why so you can run and i would never get my chance i'm looking for someone a young man. She hadn't seen luke but the girl sighed then said: sorry madam but i was here with my friends we really must be off but i'm sure the old man over at table nine could help you. The lady looked at a table fifty feet from Luke and the others." thank you i think i will" She walked away the young girl waited and sighed in relief the lady walked to the old man she had indicated all eight of them left as fast as they dared.

He was glad she had diverted the ladys attention he and the others had stood up and walked out the back door Luke didn't have to go to the temple until the next day. So he had booked a few rooms for him and his friends they walked to the place they were staying at the next day they rose early and left for the temple. He had the feeling he would see his friend again. He was right for fiften minutes after they had landed on the temple landing platform there were six people who had all run out they stood in attack stance but they didn't pull any weapons a minute later a young lady in white stepped out from behind the others and stood there small silver cylinders in her hands. Luke shook his head when one of the others tried to walk up "its me this one wants i think the others are waiting to take you in i think you should all follow the others i'll stay out here and see what this one wants" The young one in white nodded at her team they all walked forward but the others wouldn't allow them to move a inch toward luke he looked at Peter who nodded and force shoved all of his own team they all followed the others inside obi-wan stayed outside with luke while another person stayed with the one white clothed lady her face mask was pulled off she recliped her sabers to her belt and bowed to both the other one did the same.

You see the two girls are Lily and Rose Kilo who is both brave. Lily had rescued her brother Digon Kilo before Boba fett could kill him now they had a team of people Mike and John Holo Fe-be Nina Henry Pollen and Kevin Kingsten. She knew them all plus they were all jedi masters like herself she ran the naboo Jedi academy while running nine one on Yavin6 one on Tattoine one on Ramen one on Cyclops and five on a few other planets. She was free to have her way yet she would die for any other jedi if it were to save the jedi from full destruction. She heard the noise she had flew to the edge and looked toward the lakes and gasped hundreds and hundreds of fleets of imperial troops poured into the city she ushered the others inside. She had shut the doors she had her lightsabers _hissing_ as she flew to stop the troops she would truly die for the jedi. She did well for a hundred and ninety troops she had dogged the bolts but now she would probably get shot a bit. She grimaced when she remembered of years before when she had been shot and was guessed to be dead. She was hit over one hundred times she was bleeding they would allow her to live long enough to make it back to her friends and then die before any one could help her they had grabbed her then probably three hundred feet from the temple she was pushed hard. She collapsed they kicked her she got to her feet and wobbled to the steps she tripped and fell. She tried to stand but fell as her feet touched the mismatched ground. She crawled up the long steps she made it to the door and hit it hard with one fist then fully collapsed from weakness and agony.

Luke had the warning before the sound of a weak pound on the door he opened the door and stayed low he carefully dragged her inside then closed the door. He carefully laid her on her back on the floor and checked her pulse it was weak. He saw the large spot of blood on her side and her stomach she was breathing with a look of pure agony. He carefully picked her up and took her to the med area he laid her on a examining table and left. He walked to a window and saw the troops pounding up the front steps he would have them leave he would protect them all he ran from room to room letting people know that death was headed for the door everyone ran for the hangers his ship and lilys were both out in the woods. He knew they would have to stay but the rest would leave he told them where to go they all nodded. The troops destroyed the door in seconds the small amount of them ran to a hidden room next to the med center he had told the med bots not to tell them that there were any one here. The bots "yes sir" Then took the girl to a hidden room to finish their work on her as best they could. It was a few days later the troops still didn't leave but the girl was at least well she was a bit weak. Yet better he saw the droids being shot one by one yet they wouldn't tell of any jedi there.

Lily had to change out of those stained clothing. She would clean it as hard as she could when she got a chance but for now she would roll it up and wear camouflaged clothing. So she could get through the woods easily she had put a cloth on her head and hid all her hair then tied it so none of her hair would fall out. She leaped up on a beam and carefully balanced until she was right above her friends she smiled when she had sent a lot of dust down on top of them all and when they looked up she was silently laughing. She almost fell from up there she was hanging by her knees she unclamped her legs and flew gracefully to the earth. She was caught by henry who she kissed on the cheek he blushed she giggled. Then flew gracefully away from him. She leaped onto the wall and motioning them to follow her they all leaped onto the wall and ran after her she did an amazing flip then landed behind half of the imperials. The others followed her and she ran down the hall making not a sound as if she was the wind and air she leaped then did circles in the air as she slowly came back to her feet. She closed her eyes then followed the force and smacked the wall with her whole fist. She grabbed every one and threw one by one into the dark hole she heard them all go down the shut and goes after them down a hidden staircase after she closes the shut. She slams her fist into the wall as foot steps are running down the hall she enters the stairs and slams both her fist's into the wall and it closes before who ever it is can see what had happened but the door opens and she gasps her sister smiles at her she knew she would see her she had watched her hurry the other jedi out but she was glad so they carefully made their way down the steps. When they join their friends they hear the trash compactor start moving. She uses the force and the compactor stops they run to the door luke use's his lightsaber to open the door and they all run except lily she closes her eyes and the compactor starts moving again she vanishes and then appears next to them. She use's the force and the door closes she grabs an extra piece of metal and welds it into the hole then cut's the extra away. The alarms start going off they run down one corridor after another she motions for them to follow her then runs to an empty office and breaks the window then dives out into the air the other's follow. She lands easily then waits in the shadows the others all land meters away she throws black cloaks at them then she flips her's over and vanishes they all do the same she motions to them to follow her toward the woods they all use the force to say yes.

He saw her running toward the woods but he stayed in the back of the large pack he would allow every one else to go ahead of him and he wouldn't be any trouble he sighed deeply. He let his mind wander he just smiled he was glad no one could see his face. He heard it before any one else did he leaped to stop her and he did it just in time. At the moment a half million storm troopers walked and stood fully around them they all were swift and quit all troopers were dead they ran to the woods just as a ship headed for the spot where the dead imperials lay. They took off the cloaks and threw them back to her she stuffed them into a small bag then she nodded from tree to tree they all understood her. They were to leap from tree to tree and keep complete silence they all took a tree then like an earth creature known as a monkey they all leaped from tree to tree and swung from vine to vine. They all landed only feet from their ships she looked toward the sky then closed her eyes her haze look came back to them she walked right to the group luke was leader of then spoke these words" Danger is near death has entered the temple we are instinct here but other planets other galaxies have jedi there we all must help them and order them to leave and all find some place safe" She touched her still bleeding mark she didn't close her eyes she stared for a bit. Her eyes changed to a warning light kind of color they all dived in only seconds her lightsabers were dancing she gasped as something hit her in her stomach she collapsed she was carried to the med bay on her ship they all took off and had a rendezvous point.

She woke weak and in pain she looked around the room was empty she touched her stomach and felt a deep gash she winced as she touched it she moaned but she closed her eyes and fell back to a restless sleep but she woke looking into dangerous yellow eyes of a sith she gasped as she was being chocked she blacked out she heard voices yelling she came to on the floor of a room she was chained to a large metal box she tried to break free she heard the airlock pop she looked at the wall it was going to open she used the force to call for help at that moment the door burst open she couldn't see anything but some one had cut her chains and helped her up and vanished out of the room so fast no one would have caught anything on tape. She woke the next morning leaning on a sleeping henry. She opened one eyelid and saw glowing gold eyes but not one of a sith one of some one who was poisoned she dragged him to med bay and laid him on a bed she walked about the ship she felt something she turned and saw the black cloaked figure his eyes beyond gold more of a bronze color his hand out stretched her hands grabbed at her collar she felt the pain then blacked out. She woke on the floor of the med bay. She looked around for this sith she saw him in the dark corner she stood up on very wobble legs and walked right up to a lightsaber point. She ignored it and leaped over it she kicked him to the ground then dragged him into the light. She looked in the face of henry she looked toward the beds and saw henry there so she clicked a comlink on the wall and asked for some one to come to the med bay. A minute later Mike walked in he saw the sith on the floor and her leaning against the wall he looked at her she asked him if he had a disturbance in the force he nodded. She pointed to the form on the floor then the one on the bed and asked if he could tell who was the real henry " I really don't know" replied mike. She smiled at him then pointed to the one on the bed she walked over to him and ushered Mike to come and look at henrys eyes. He did and saw what she was positive was poisoning she then did the same with the sith and their eyes looked nothing alike. She stood there a few moments then hearing the sound of her friendly wookiee named Woka. She opened the door and smiled to the wookiee " we shall be landing soon lily shall I take the thing on the floor to a cell for a while and give you the weapon?" asked Woka " yes take the weapon but put it in a force proof storage room and do the same with the sith if you will please, and thank you woka" replied lily. She stood there thinking when she noticed she was alone again, which she liked most she left the med bay and headed for her office, she closed the door and turned on the lamps, she then sat down and noticed there was message on her comlink she clicked it on and saw a battle field she saw storm troopers and she heard a voice from the comlink say. " Please noble jedi master if you are watching this my dear sweet little two year old is hidden away from the empire, but I am probably dead I plead and beg you to protect my baby I have never named her, I am sure you will be her mother and never tell her of this communication and if I do survive and you find me, just tell her I am a friend please don't tell her I'm her true mother" the screen went blank she realized she was shivering she took the chip from her comlink and put it in her extra data pad she would use it as a remembrance the jedi are still trusted in some places. She got to her feet and with the extra data pad in her cloak she left the room she walked to the cockpit where every one was and quietly sat on the floor near the ramp she would meditate on the matter she decided. Later after they landed she walked out the ship last she noticed henry recovering quickly she sighed inwardly she would protect every one she cared for and she had chosen a name for the child when she had found it. Later that day she told henry of her plans " I'm coming with you I won't allow you to walk into a possible trap" said henry firmly. She shook her head with a gentle smile on her face but accepted his company, she got him released and they both left to her very privet ship, she sat in the copilot seat while henry flew off planet she keyed in the coordinates that the com message had been sent from, they landed a few hours that afternoon or so the Ramen clock had told her from the ship before leaving it. She followed the tracking signal on her link she found an old cellar, she opened it and there in a small bundle was the child, she carefully clambered down the few steps there were and landed lightly she felt a strong force energy coming from the bundle she gently picked up the small bundle and as she hugged it, it stirred she looked at the glowing blue eyes and bright blond hair of the small child "Mi-lion." she whispered gently the small child spoke and they both hugged she clambered out and helping henry back to the ship where he laid down and took a nap she left the child in the pilot seat while she gathered supplies from the local markets she got med supplies food water bacta and other things when she got back to her ship she ran as a half squadron of storm troopers blasted their way into the area. She threw her stuff to the top of the ramp and activated her lightsabers she zoomed quickly and was only a blue purple blur zooming around so fast that the troops only had seconds to get to the ship. She closed her eyes and the small child knew her mother was in trouble, she hit the ramp release and the ramp closed she hit the engines and flew gently into the sky, she left the controls and ran to the ramp she grabbed the bags and put them in the storage room right by her she then ran back to the pilot seat and opened the ramp she closed it again then flew off. Lily smiled at the little girl who piloted the ship with ease, she took over when the child would need sleep, she carefully laid the child on a small mat in the corner and let it sleep when the young one was ready she would teach it. She would probably have to make the small thing something dark so she wouldn't be seen if she was in the shadow she stood up when henry took over she carefully lifted the tiny child and left the cockpit she then made the clothing and put it on over the tiny child's rags she then hugged the baby gently and felt her hug returned she smiled at the young girl " you were faking that you were sleeping weren't you at least when I picked you up from your mat?" asked lily gently, the small girl smiled " yes mommy I did I wanted to see if you knew" replied the child happily with a giggle. She hugged the girl tightly " Do you know what the force is? If you want to be a jedi like mommy I can teach you" the little girl nodded then stood up and did a perfect leap. She smiled " let me fix your hair first ok?" the little girl sat and after a bit of pain it was done with a puff and two braids one a bit smaller then the other one had a green feather on the end. She then noticed they had landed and it was dusk she took the bags to the med center and had the child wait in a play room she came back her hair different the child knew it was her mother though as she ran and hugged her. She smiled then stood up and walked out of the room she waited a moment then led the small child to the other side of the building she then waited for a few moments the child watched then the wall opened up and she brought the small girl into an empty interrogation room " Mi-lion stay here for a moment no one can see you here if a imperial attack takes place stay in this room I'll be right back I'm going to grab the prisoner we have I want you to tell me if you feel the force with him. Can you do it?" the small child closed her eyes for a moment swaying a bit then opened her eyes " yes mommy I know I can I trust you If there is an attack I stay here I promise you if they get in I'll find some place to hid I promise you truly" they hugged for a few moments then she stood and left which left Mi-lion to see if there are any hidding places she found some after playing with the desk she closed her eyes and saw her mother surrounded by storm troopers she hit the hidden button and crawled into the tunnel she clicked the small lamp she had and found her self right behind her mother she tapped her mother foot which jumped an inch " I told you to stay in the room my precious M please return to the room" by mind she sent a message to her mother and got a response she knew her mother was glad she had left the room " M is there a way you can safely get out and get help?" Mi-lion again sent a message by mind and got a normal response she knew her mother was trying to stale for time " I ordered you M go and get the master Holo and hurry I think they are in the Holo room now hurry!" Mi-lion crawled quickly toward the area and followed the force she made it there in seconds she was right outside the room where three people sat chatting " well how should we know if we have enemy's among us?" asked a familiar voice. Mi-lion called out to him and then the other two stood up abruptly and turned toward the wall they were about to blast it but she sent a warning of danger just a few feet from the door. Henry stood up and opened the door an inch he saw a bit of purple hair standing out from the sea of white he closed the door quickly and quietly. Henry walked to the wall and carefully pulled off the vent the small child tumbled out but stood on her feet with a smile she dusted herself off "follow me" Mi-lion squealed runs to table clicks hidden button and large door size chunk of wall opens she runs in and waits henry walks into the hole and looks at the other two in a way of ordering them to move they walked toward the wall and entered all of them stepped down the step except Mi-lion who leaped and ran to the wall on the other side of the troops she clicked a tiny object and the wall turned to dust the three adults all ran out the child carefully ran to the shadows and meditated the wall behind lily opened up and she fell in then the door closed fast Mi-lion stood over her unlocking the cuffs on her wrists then she threw her mother the light saber but it was pushed back then her mother took the one from her belt "Mi-lion you keep that one I built it for you" Lily leaped to her feet and burst out of the wall to be surrounded yet again with a lot more storm troopers yet a tiny purple glow flew all over the place and stood against the black of the wall as every storm trooper except one fell dead. Lily and the others all stare at Mi-lion with a gapping mouth the small child slapped the cuffs onto the only trooper left and pushed him to a cell. The child sat on her mat in silence listening she left her lightsaber on the counter close to the imperial watching him by the force she heard the door open but didn't turn she just watched the prisoner until a hand touched her arm. Mi-lion looked up to see her mother she smiled then did five flips in a single leap and landed on the empty bunk bed metal containers then leaped down "Mi-lion you have pure skill I noticed you are as fast as a jedi master who is dead but you did exactly what he did against a sith I think you will be a powerful jedi as I am and as almost all the jedi are and were, I have some toys for you" Said Lily handing two small blasters to her " they're real but they are also prototypes for real ones for adults as well" said Lily gently. They hugged "Mi-lion do you think you could deflect blaster bolts I'll shoot one and we keep deflecting it back to each other ok?" asked Lily the girl nodded then flew in threw the vent and landed inches from a imperial blaster which was held at her she pulled out one of hers the guy holding his started laughing she aimed only at his hand and clicked the blaster a little purple-green laser shot from it and hit his hand. She stood and pulled her saber from his belt then turned and leaped back into the vent she landed as the others all entered the room she gave them the info they nodded and left. She sat there under the desk looking at her data pad when the whole building shook violently she pulled down the screen to keep her from being seen or sensed. She was grabbed from behind and hugged on tightly to her mother who had grabbed her they bolted down the hall and into her ship she had asked some of her friends to take the other three ships and she would meet them on Cyclops. She blasted off with the child in her w-wing she would meet them but she had to see if her temple on Endor was still in order or if the imperials were still there. She landed only feet from the old base of the imperials ignoring it she ran a good few hundred meters from her ship, which exploded.

Luke stood there waiting for his friends to land; he was on platform fifteen in the city of Cyclops he saw only three of the four ships landing. He waited when they landed he looked to see one of the tower people ushering him in an urgent way, he walked with a hint of worry. He stopped when he heard a transmission of an explosion from a planet that he had a war on " the explosion was a w-wing the people who were in it had left the ship the imperials that are still there are searching for the survivor or survivors. He walked to one of the buildings where he would look for any new reports of activity on Endor. He found it and a shiver zoomed up and back down his spine he read the head line and knew the ship that exploded was the one who was absent. May spook to Luke by mind "so then we know what happened and why they haven't gotten here" Luke's eyebrows raised "They?" asked luke "yes a small child who never truly knew her mother has made lily her mother" said may

They both had been blown back hard from the explosion they were both unconscious when the Imperials had surrounded them they never knew what hit them Literally they both woke on the ground of a imperial ship they both slowly sat up to see they were in a imperial star destroyer they both were looking into the face of an imperial admiral who sat looking at them they closed their eyes and instantly the chair he was in started floating he looked hard at both of them and nodded one of the troopers stepped up but his hand was sliced cleanly off he cried in agony the admiral pulled out his stun gun and shot the smaller one of the two first the other was the one who kept the chair floating and after the stun gun hit her in the side the chair came down with a thud the admiral shook his head when they were about to take the lightsaber " I believe she should keep her weapon if she is powerful enough to hold my chair up alone I think she would try to make a brake for it and I think if I shot the older one first the smaller one would weaken. Take them to the same cell and give them a month worth of food they need all the strength they can get and make sure the room has locks on the inside and out that only one key needs to unlock if she doesn't use her lightsaber she would probably use the keys" said admiral Hinderford the troops took the two to cell nine where there was a lock on both sides they locked the door and two of the fifteen stayed to guard the two prisoners one of the guards was the one with only one hand. The admiral stood then nodded to the captin and on the screen popped a face " hello are you jedi master Luke skywalker?" asks admiral Hinderford. The face looks at the screen " yes I'm Luke skywalker why do you ask?" They stare at each other for a moment " we would like to join the rebellion against the rest of the empire," screams admiral Hinderford. They stare at each other a few more moments " you join the rebels why you want to send information to the rest of you friends I don't think so I advise you to leave rebel space before I personally come up there and show you how strong we are" replies luke. They stare at each other longer " well we could kill our guests if you wish but I advise you to reconsider plus I hate the empire I would rather betray them then fight with the scum when I was a young kid in the academy I had yelled out loud that I would be a rebel but look were I am I am with the people I had vowed to defeat but now is my chance yet no rebel would allow me to help I could give them false leads I could find safe places for any people you need hidden until attacks are done –falls to his knees- I beg you please let us help I have two jedi on this ship who I had ordered to my men to save cause the rest of the fleet would find them and force them to answer there questions I've been helping them I've been giving them food I am truly an ally I have already given false leads to the rest of the fleet that the two are in the woods away from the Ewoks I have even protected the Ewoks my team was the only one who had been accepted into the clan I waited I faught against the empire with out trying to seem like I was I even yelled in Lord Vader's face I kicked the emperor which felt perfect I shot half the bounty hunters out of the sky when you had been followed by them I even tried to kill a pet of the emperors I almost died for that yet I was stronger then they thought so look where it's gotten me in the pit of hell it self!" screamed Admiral Hinderford. They stared at each other for a long moment " prove it I want to see the two jedi you have on your ship and I want to be perfectly sure they are all right and alive," said Luke. After another long stare at each other the admiral nods stood up himself and left the screen he returns a few moments later with both girls who look well fed " here they are sir" replied admiral Hinderford. They stare at each other again for a few moments " yes I see you have been feeding them but do they have their lightsabers? And are they both healthy with no burns of any kind on them" asks Luke " they are extremely healthy sir and they do indeed have their lightsabers" murmurs admiral Hinderford." I want to see if they can use their jedi skill or do you have them restrained" demands luke " N…. no sir we don't have them restrained I assure you" Both girls do flips with eyes closed. "Yes I see," murmurs Luke "now where are you I want to have them picked up by one of our ships". The admiral nods to some one off screen and both girls are ushered away from the cockpit. " I won't let you have them unless we have an agreement that my team and I may join you," yelped admiral Hinderford The silence stretched out farther then he liked but he allowed it to close in on them and have their ears ringing " I see" murmured luke. The communication almost was cut off " sir I must say farewell for now or some one could find this transmission I must log off I'm sorry I'll put you on a privet line for us and your friends to talk later I must hurry" yelped admiral Hinderford he turned off his link with the jedi then ordered all his troopers to grab their suits and change into them fast. An officer with the two prisoners had put officer uniforms on both and put them down as part of the crew " nice going largos" " thank you sir" replied Bob Largos the ship rocked a bit he knew they had just been boarded he looked at the jedi " will you act as my wife and you little sweetie would you act as my daughter please" admiral Hinderford gave a Pleading Whisper both had to admit he was good enough for them to really be his wife and daughter " yes we shall help you" whispered lily the three stood in a family kind of way as half the crew from the other ship entered the cockpit of this one " Grand admiral wrath how do you do" babbled Hinderford in horror the other admiral stared at lily and mi-lion then nodded to the admiral " Admiral Hinderford I see you have a wife and daughter I never thought you would bring them with you" murmured Grand Admiral Wrath. He felt a shiver fly down then back up his spine he gulped " well sir if I was to teach my daughter how to be an imperial I think she would truly wish to spare her life for the empire" he looked at the small blond haired girl and lady the grand admiral stood there looking around " my ships sensors told us two jedi were on this ship" said Grand admiral wraith walking toward the admirals wife and daughter who both seemed young they both walked backwards falling down the steps and crawling toward the other side and up the other set of stairs then standing up and still half tripping the girl turns and runs in a scared sort of way a few moments later the young lady came back with out the child and stood next to her husband a glowing ring on her right pinky he hadn't seen it before he walked up to her she didn't back down this time. " I see you left to grab you ring and where is your daughter?" asked Grand admiral wrath. "She's asleep sir," said lily with imperial knowledge and strength. The three stand looking at each other hard " would you like to stay and have some tea?" asks lily with a imperial officer's wife air to her words with a hint of imperial spy in the back ground " sorry can't " hissed Grand admiral wrath " but if you want a privet word I will speak with both of you in your office if you please". He gulped but nodded and lead the way he opened the door and entered after the grand admiral and with his wife he close's the door "now the empire are starting to strike this planet" the grand admiral jabs his finger on a spot in the holo maps " Oh my Paltery that planet as I remember in my training was a dangerous place before the republic" murmured lily with her ring near her mouth she then lowered it and listened " yes well as I was saying, the planet has an interesting history as I'm sure you learned" hissed Grand admiral wraith with a tint of harsh menace in the background " yes I remember the topic was how to navigate to the planet from an imperial attack force not an easy task but if you managed you could defeat any one there if I remember correctly" murmured lily with her ring near her mouth again she lowered it before any one saw it. She heard the girl crying through the thin wall she leaped up and excused her self leaving her ring behind in active mode " now she's gone lets get down to the real business the planet we will really be going to is Nigora we have a few traitors there I wanted to know if you wanted to join me and my team for this expedition" asked Grand admiral wrath he looked at the man with a tint of horror in his eyes " no I'm sorry sir but I must train my daughter and if I can keep the rebels away I could probably give you some time" replied Hinderford with a hint of harshness in his voice the other knew not to press the matter but he had to try a bit harder " now come on if you come with us you could show your daughter true power and she could probably learn a few things" hissed Grand admiral wraith. He listened to his thoughts but shook his head " I'm sorry sir I really can't it's personal reasons sir nothing personal against the empire" hissed Hinderford with a hard punch menace flowing out into the air " ok you win" hissed Grand admiral wrath who turned when the door opened and the other's wife entered " are we done already?" asked lily with a hint of inpatients "not yet" murmured Grand admiral wrath who stared at her for a moment "please take a seat and I'll give you the outline of the whole operation of what we were just discussing" murmured wraith " we were talking of this other planetary structure which is nurtured a bit longer we could defeat the rebels in hours tops" hissed the grand admiral " we shall defeat them at their weakest points" he kept murmuring now mostly to himself then to any one at all " any way I wanted your husband to join us he could bring you and your daughter if he would agree I promise nothing will happen to you I would stake my life on it" he hissed with a odd warning pinging in the back of her head " if me and my husband accept may we take our own ship for safty if needed?" she asked "yes of course" murmured The grand admiral. She nodded " we will meet you their when we have talked good day grand admiral wrath sir" she said with a imperial air again she waited for the other ship to leave then she grabbed him and dragged him into the other room she pulling off her ring as the door closed behind them she turned the device off and pulled the tiny chip out of it she then pulled out her privet comlink and clicked a coded code then slipped the chip into her com the face of luke appeared he looked at her " I'm sending you what we have just learned sir I think you should accept the admiral here question I think what you hear will surprise you and plus if I stay with him I could keep posing as his wife and we could learn more" she murmured almost to fast to hear.

He had just finished listening to the conversation when he heard his door open and a gravel voice order him to his feet. Luke turned around pulling the fully downloaded chip from his comlink and shutting it down after he had told his friend he would accept and allow right before the guy had entered he had successfully downloaded the document then he deleted It now he put the chip in his pocket. He also slipped his comlink into a hidden pocket next to the chip he was checked and they didn't find a thing which he sighed with relief for he sent the girl a message by the help of the force then he was forced out of the temple and onto a imperial ship he felt the stun gun come out yet it was still to fast for him to do anything about it he was unconscious he found himself hung by his wrists he looked around the dark hole he was in when a low purple glow showed from the far side of the room he tried to speak but all that was heard was a slight moan he twitched as a _hiss-pop _of a lightsaber activated he heard the swing and impact he fell to the amazingly soft ground he sat up looking into a large room of fluffy soft puffy fuzzy feathers the room was full of light and he saw lily mi-lion and the admiral and at that moment one of the officers ran threw the room and leaped into the large sea of different colored feathers then the officer cried in pain and sank to the bottom luke watched as lily ran fast and leaped into the middle she hadn't even upset a single feather then almost an hour later the small child started running for the area she had seen her mother before he could even move he saw the admiral scoop the child up and take her toward the back of the ship a few moments later the admiral came back looking at the hole in the puffy puff of feathers Luke ran into the center of the feathery sea he saw her limp body holding the other he carefully made his way toward them he grabbed her with one hand and grabbed the officer with the other then he leaped high and hard out of the sea and landing next to the admiral the feathers all being sucked into the hole that they rested under the floor of the bridge he carefully carried both lily and the officer to the med bay then he walked to his assigned quarters his comlink and lightsaber were both on the stand he noticed his comlink blinking that he had a message he took a peek he closed it fast and left his quarters he gave the link to the admiral to look at as he stood out of view as the admiral opened the comlink and fell to the floor as he saw the face of some one with a power stronger that could destroy the alliance or destroy the empire " sir skywalker I am here on my own wish's to ask you if you need help defeating the empire or I should say what's left we are all from the past if you reply we will protect the imperial ship you are in I advice you answer our call" he looked at the face of some one he never seen before he stared at the face a look behind him made him jump he saw both girls standing behind him lily slapped the comlink shut and kicked it toward a officer who took the chip and kicked it back she opened it and the face was still there but now it was live she closed the comlink again and kicked it back to the officer she nodded when he looked at her with a look of he was to examine it thoroughly. Then Luke woke in his quarters he noticed he was covered in sweat. He sat up in the darkness he saw the same glowing warning light shaded eyes that he had before the imperials had attacked he stood up turned on his light and saw her with a dim look In her eyes he touched her arm and he shivered he carefully set her on the floor and saw what he was worrying about now he knew why he had waken up he saw the handle of the vibroblade mini sword sticking from her back he clicked the wall com and the admirals sleepy voice answered he gave a quick account of what had just happened the admiral burst into his room in only seconds then Luke ordered every one to head for the bridge he now knew why her eyes were glowing he carefully pulled the sword out of her back he then ran to the air lock put the sword in it then shot it into space. As he entered his room he heard the child making lot of noise he gently rolled lily to her side and saw the child clamped in Lilys grip he clicked his wrist and his door closed he had a feeling some one was trying to get away by door he then called a gurney which shot through the door in seconds he closed the door again he heard some one hit the floor then scuffle under something. He laid lily on the gurney then he had a feeling the guy went under his bed so he moved it and saw a hole he noticed the child tugging on his pant leg he looked at her and accepted what she gave him which was a glow lamp and his lightsaber then he let her go down first and he would follow. He noticed that both lamps were already on for when they got far enough away from the light he saw his a dim green and all he saw of Mi-lion was a dim purple glow from a few kilometers away he listened and heard shuffling from the other side of this strange place he had opened his door so he knew the hole on the floor should have vanished he stopped when a crashing pain came to him and he lost his glow lamp.

Lily had been hit hard in her back and left some where what she remembered was that she woke on a gurney in lukes room just a moment later she was slowly being pulled toward the med bay and before she got there she blacked out again.

Mi-lion had heard a moan then a thud she fell to the floor as something came swinging threw the air she had a warning she crawled around then grabbed the guys leg he fell with a loud thud she stood up and turned her lamp on fully she saw they were in the hull she ran back up the stairs carefully undid lukes watch like object and closed his door then tied the other up she ran out and opened the door again she flew out and pounding on the admirals door who answered a few moments later she didn't want to talk she tugged on his sleeve and wanted him to follow her after a few moments he did she lead him toward lukes room when they were in she closed the door and the floor opened wide she dragged him down the stairs and pointed at the form at the bottom with his hands tied up "he was the one who stabbed my mom and he knocked out luke" she pointed to another form next to them " ok you go upstairs while I call the others you wait for them then lead them down here ok" he asked looking at her "yes sir" ran up the stairs.

He had been wondering how lily had been attacked and second how she got into his room then he heard the pounding he got up and answered the door he saw Mi-lion standing there she grabbed his pants leg and literally dragged him to lukes room she closed the door behind them and he saw the hole in the floor open up he followed her down the stairs then stopped for he saw to forms on the ground she was babbling he had her go back upstairs until he could figure this out "I want every one to go to luke skywalkers room now I want all of you to enter then close the door and follow Mi-lion" he ordered on his comlink.

Luke woke looking up at the med bay lights which burned his eyes he heard Mi-lion running around the ship doing something but he noticed lily setting something on his stand " Mi-lion wanted me to give you this when you woke up" whispered lily he noticed it looked like a drink yet is was cold and he needed something cold his head was throbbing he tried to reach it but he was still weak his hand was out and open but he couldn't seem to touch it but when lily set it in his hand and he grabbed it tight enough he put it to his lips and literally flew out of his bed he saw lily holding it laughing hard and almost falling out of her chair while holding her back to make sure the stitching was good she couldn't help but keep a smile on her face shaking her head with an amused look she leaped up and detached him from the lamp and used the force to gently set him back down she stayed in the air doing flips yet he knew she was falling down just very slowly he shivered all over her smile just grew wider with amusement.

Lily was watching luke while trying to keep her face as straight as she could unfortunately she couldn't erase the grin on her face and it just grew wider every time he did something she landed on the back of the chair flipped over and landed lightly back in a sitting position putting her lightsaber on her lap she closed her eyes listening feeling watching being one with the force and life around her " you know I think life is simpler when you let it surround you and hid you if life has its evil turns then join the fight I believe life is just as painful as death if your shot by a blaster in the right spot you are in pain just like when you are stabbed by a lightsaber now I understand the galaxy it is probably millions of galaxies but there is one life and if all who turn to defeat the empire the life will be a longer one then most have noticed I see why yoda and obi-wan ment they ment peace is part of the life that is you and around you must allow it to take you from one place to the next like if you were stuck in a sea what would you do? Hmm I say you would flow with the currents not against them allow them to push and pull allow them to freeze and warm allow them to live and die allow them freedom and allow them to have slavery allow them to hear and allow them to be heard allow them to see and allow them to be seen allow them to help and allow them to be helped its all part of the large life we are" lily murmured loud enough for luke to hear.

He stared up at the ceiling letting what she had said sink in he couldn't understand it at least not yet. He let his inner feelings take control he almost leaped for he could feel hear and see what lily ment he watched as if being guided the worlds around them all bound as one and as if it were one large lightsaber they cut threw the empire remnants. He flew into the sea and the current carried him freely as if he was in zero gravity he felt the earth come back to him he opened his eyes to see he was on the floor and he heard lily laughing he pushed himself up shaking the strange feelings away. He rolled his eyes trying not to smile he glared at lily for some reason he pushed that away also he stared at lily with an odd look.

She felt the force grow stronger she was watching luke when he slowly began floating into the air then he made an odd sound and smacked hard against the ground and she burst out laughing. She allowed him to glare at her she just smiled and could tell he was trying not to smile she breathed calmly then a huge glow of light like a blast from an enemy ship smacked the whole med bay which had luke falling to the floor again but lily flew and smacked face first into the wall she pushed away from the wall landing feet first on the half flipped med bay she launched herself hard away from the wall after scooping up luke as half the med bay smacked into the wall where they both just were she cursed under her breath landing hard letting luke stand now she ran to the bridge.

Hinderford had been in his room when he felt the shock wave he almost was smashed by his own desk he leaped over it and ran out of his office into the bridge holding onto the metal bar as the ship fell sideways he had a magnetic field on the ships in the docking bay which he was glad of a way to flee the ship if having to he felt himself hanging over the windscreen which was almost a hundred meters down unless you counted it as the side of the ship. He almost lost his gripping if it wasn't for lily who grabbed his hand and held on tightly to Mi-lion the ship slowly fixed itself he was helped back to his feet.

She had grabbed Mi-lion right as a large pile of boxes fell and were about to crush the metal desk which broke easily she grabbed Hinderfords hand and made sure not to fall by keeping her magnetized boots firmly on the metal deck she heard luke slipping and sliding she kept her face expressionless. She closed her eyes and by using the force slowly began to fix the ship's sideways flight she then dragged the admiral back to his feet before the screen could show who was shooting at them.

He couldn't keep his footing he kept sliding as a huge sea of boxes and other junk came tumbling at him he closed his eyes and let that same feeling take hold of him again but he also felt lily using the force and the ship slowly righted itself with a few more pushes the ship was right how it had been when he had been flung to the floor earlier.

She set the small child down pulled off the metal boots and put them in her room's small hidden wall safe she then helped luke back to his feet she then walked to the huge pile of junk and pulled out two small astromech droids one blue and white the other orange and white she dusted both of them off before standing and dusting her pant legs off she then grabbed lukes hand and dragged him to the docking bay she then walked threw the sea of imperial ships opened a door and entered a sea of rebellion ships she walked to two identical ones then helped her droid into the camouflaged one and watched as luke did the same with his droid then she clicked the comlink and asked permission to take off for a small bit of time "you are free to do so but make sure the grand admiral doesn't see you and did you close the door to the hidden army?" asked a gruff voice "don't worry sergeant I did exactly as you told me to do when I first arrived I even locked it for the time being please open the fake wall and we shall be off to grab extra supplies only a days journy there and half a days journy back don't worry I won't betray you" said lily with a calmness to her voice "ok you both are free but remember I'll be keeping my eye on you I have men on almost every planet so I hope you don't try to pull a fast one on us" barked Sergeant Niko she did a salute and flew out of the docking bay waiting right outside for luke who shot out next then they both flew to the gala system.

He was amazed at the two ships he never thought any kind of rebel ships would be on a imperial star destroyer "was that your idea?" he noticed her looking at him with an odd grin "what do you mean was that my idea?" she barked rolling her eyes " I mean is this your idea how did this ship get rebel ships and why is it hidden from any imperial men from any other sh." he glared at her with an amazed look "you mean you were building ships and sending them to this ship so when the final showdown begins their will be more rebellion ships coming from the imperial ship then imperials" he didn't realize he had his mouth gapping open "yes I did do all this and yes what you just said is right anyway what you think I was going to let the imperials truly win this damned war please be real if I wanted to do that why would I be doing this and why haven't I killed you yet hmmm? Because I did all this for the rebels and the imperial downfall I just won't let those slim balls grab at power not again" she hissed which made him wince he helped Artoo into his socket then he clambered into his ship and noticed the ship recognized Artoo's signature he glared at her he jumped when he saw her almost pressed against his canopy "how is this ship recognizing Artoo's signature?" he barked at her "cause I copied you x-wing data and put it in this ship even though this ship has a hell of a lot more data space in it then any ship and I mean this literally it has more memory then a star destroyer" she murmured which made him look at her fully amazed.

She couldn't help but smile she leaped out of her ship while slipping on her backpack landing easily waiting for luke to land his ship she rolled her eyes when he finally did then she saw him sleeping and giggled when the droid beeped with a happy sound " you had a bit of a joy ride huh?" she asked the droid who beeped affirmatively she giggled then leaped into the air and flipped in the middle of her leap and landing on the front of her ship with the cockpit canopy closed she helped her droid out of the ship and leaped back to lukes who was still sleeping in the pilot seat she helped the blue droid down then after the cockpit canopy opened she smacked luke then leaping and acting like noting happened the droids hadn't seen what she did so they really couldn't say she did it he stood up and literally fell to the ground snoring she rolled her eyes and kicked a bit of sand in his face he started spitting the sand from his mouth she couldn't help it any more she fell over laughing.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep but when he felt the smack to his face he looked around and fell to the ground asleep again he felt the sand smack his face and enter his mouth he now was fully awake he could hear and see lily on the ground laughing both droids were just looking at them the orange one mumbling to Artoo he stood up shaking the sand out of his hair and dusting his clothing he tried to kick the sand back at her but she vanished as the sand landed where she had been he looked around then felt a boot hit him square in the back he grimaced but caught her by her leg and flipped her over she shook her head of the sand then did the same to him he looked at her he tried again but she leaped up next to his ships canopy and threw his backpack down then his blaster and lightsaber then she closed the canopy and landed next to her droid ignoring the sand in her hair Artoo looked at him beeping away which he was to far to hear when he stood up again dusting himself off and dusting the sand out of his hair he pulled his backpack on put his blaster and lightsaber on his belt then headed after her.

She dusted her hair clean after she left his sight of view she walked into the line and waited Luke came up behind her she looked at her droid " you know Arthree it tough being a kid who after a good few years decided smuggling was just wrong and that I as a kid while I knew I was a jedi that the galaxy is dangerous and that when you just sit and listen sense I was found out to be not just a spy but a very good builder for ships buildings and robots of your size and larger" she murmured to her orange and pearl white droid she looked by using the force and found the person she wanted to see she would wait sense her small party were probably the last one after the rodians moved threw the gate she would use her lightsaber when she needed to she wouldn't use it for a last resort she would use it if she had to so she could protect her contact the droids and luke sense he never uses his lightsaber except a last resort.

He wondered what was taking so long " if your wondering why I don't use both of my lightsabers and why I only am carrying one is because I have mastered all three different kinds of lightsaber I use which one on which case and time" he heard lily murmur as if she read his mind the line still didn't move then he caught a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye he casually turned as if looking around for another friend then he felt lilys elbow hit him square in the stomach he puffed out what air was in him at that moment he turned when he saw her finger pointing toward the young man almost instantly being forced out he recognized the young man as some one who was on lilys team who he also didn't see when her team landed on Cyclops he wondered what they should do but the small orange droid zoomed toward the small bunch and one after the other all from a very small arm fell to the ground the small droid came back with the young man who shook the fright away he ushered them toward him and they were allowed threw ahead of the rodians which made them pretty mad the young man had them follow him deeper into the city and entered a small apartment area he lead them to his own apartment where he nodded for them to sit then he closed the door and sat down himself.

She nodded to him then looked around her she quietly whistled a moment later a smaller whistle came from a curtained area three droids came out one was hers one was lukes and the other was kevins which was a green model who moved faster then they should have yet the three droids looked like three diffrent colored ships in a V formation she shook her head with an amused smile on her face she couldn't see how three droids could work as one team even if the leader was faster yet she was watching it as the three moved to the three electronic panels " so how have you been lately?" asked lily the young man nodded his head in agreement she sat and listend to the three droids whistling to each other she smiled as her's pushed Artoo who in turn pushed the green one she stifled a giggle she stood up and sat next to the bright orange astromech droid who twittered freely and happily " looks like yours is a home made little thing" murmurs Evin Kionstone.

Luke seems to listen to every thing but the conversation he keeps silent while his mind flows into the strang feelings he had felt when he was in the med bay he ignored the feelings for as long as he could yet they grew stronger the more he ignored them which made him wonder yet he controled his odd feelings and kept his gaze normal when no one noticed him he slowly inhaled then exhaled he opened his eyes and was glad when no one noticed he had been doing anything " you know lilys been making ships" he murmured mostly to himself " i just couldn't believe what i had seen" he was stuck on the imperial star destoryer which he looked more at the roof then anywhere else he seemed to hear a small tap he looked around and listened harder he stood up and noticed nither of them were noticing him so he walked toward the window and saw a sith with lightsaber activated.

Evin heard luke make a noise he turned and got the warning before it happened the door exploded lily grabbed the droids and flew to the ground and scrambeld behind the curtains the tree droids followed Evin saw luke fall limp he ran over and dragged him behind the curtains where they all kept still and silent the sounds of foot steps came only inchs from where they sat the three droids had temperarily shut down


End file.
